


Легенда о Призрачной долине

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Есть легенда о долине, в которой по ночам загорается призрачный огонь.P.S. как показывает практика, знать второй канон не обязательно.





	

В этом году зима была очень снежной. В этой части гор снег и так выпадал раньше, чем в других долинах, но сейчас на то, что осталось от дома Стива, обрушился настоящий снегопад. С недавних пор жить в башне стало намного труднее — летом сильным ветром сорвало черепицу с крыши, вода стала попадать в жилые помещения после каждого дождя. Это удручало Стива, но он не отчаивался: несколько раз пытался подняться на крышу сам, однажды даже чуть не сорвался вниз, но всё уже сумел прикрыть ближайшую дыру приготовленной доской. Не лучший способ починки, но пусть уж так, чем совсем ничего.  
Теперь же холод в башне будет постоянным, и нужно что-то с этим делать.  
Вздохнув, Стив надел подбитый волчьим мехом плащ матери и поднялся на смотровую площадку. Ему предстояло снова зажечь огонь в фонаре и оставить его сиять в ночи до самого утра.  
Пять лет назад он отправил всех людей отсюда в Норсдейл: сначала беженцев, с трудом добравшихся до Соколиного перевала, потом крестьян и раненых воинов, а затем и тех, кто выжил в той последней схватке с ализонцами. У захватчиков уже не было железных чудовищ, не было странного оружия, убивающего на расстоянии. Они дрались ожесточённо и жестоко, понимая, что подмоги уже не будет. А люди Стива отстаивали свой дом. Захватчики были уничтожены, все до единого, но от когда-то прекрасного горного уголка Зелёные Камни не осталось ничего, кроме одинокой башни Громовой Леди, возвышавшейся теперь над руинами.  
Когда Стив отправлял последний отряд, воин из охраны, Вейл, потерявший руку в недавнем бою, спросил тогда:  
— А как же вы, лорд? Мы не можем вас оставить.  
— Это я не могу оставить Зелёные Камни, — грустно ответил Стив, кутаясь в плащ матери. — Если я уйду с вами, кто-то может захватить долину и мы останемся без дома. Или ещё хуже: когда будет возможность вернуться домой, вы не увидите проход через перевал.  
Это была правда. Проход через Соколиный перевал был виден лишь тогда, когда на башне сияли в лучах солнца витражные стёкла, изображающие пятиконечную звезду, герб рода Стива, или когда ночью на башне горел огонь, указывающий дорогу.  
Когда ализонцы добрались до Зелёных Камней, Стив сам разбил те самые стёкла, чтобы враг не получил подмоги от других отрядов. Но когда враг был уничтожен окончательно, Стив стал зажигать огонь в большом кованом фонаре. Он указывал путь домой тем, кто захочет вернуться.  
Вот уже два года он поднимался на вершину башни Громовой Леди, смотрел вдаль, надеясь увидеть цепочку людей, идущий горными тропами. Всматривался в снежное полотно, укрывающее крошечную долину, пытаясь разглядеть человеческие следы, но... безрезультатно.  
Он хотел верить, что его люди в целости дошли до Норсдейла, что они нашли там приют в стенах монастыря, что им помогли. Но с каждым разом он понимал всё отчётливее, что надежд на это мало.  
Но он продолжал жить один в заброшенной долине: в саду своей матери выращивал злаки и травы, во дворе разрушенного замка построил маленький загон, где держал приблудившуюся козу и десяток кур, оставленных кем-то из крестьян. В горной речке ловил форель, а в лесу за развалинами замка охотился на мелких животных и птиц.  
Он помнил, как первое время после ухода последнего отряда искал тела погибших людей и хоронил их на маленьком кладбище. Тела ализонцев сжигал за дорогой у перекрёстка, чтобы их неупокоенные души не нашли дорогу назад в долину.  
Ему, Стиву, хрупкому телосложением, это всё давалось с трудом, но так он мог занять себя чем-то, оберегая то, что осталось от наследия его отца.  
Зелёные Камни до войны были известны своим козьим пухом и шерстяными коврами. На ярмарке в Финдейле они торговали ещё и молоком, сыром, мёдом горных пчёл и лекарственными травами. Их крошечный мирок, отрезанный непроходимыми горами от окружающих, процветал из года в год. Но Стив этого времени не знал. Он родился, когда война уже началась, отец, лорд Зелёных Камней, уже погиб в бою с ализонцами. И мать, леди Сара, когда родила Стива, окончательно утратила свой Дар.  
Люди говорили, что она была из Мудрых, отреклась от своего Дара ради любви к мужу. И, кажется, даже ходила в какое-то священное место, чтобы получить разрешение родить.  
Возможно, она ходила к Гунноре, дарительнице жизни, единственной из Древних охотно помогавшей людям. Тогда понятно, почему Стив всё-таки выжил, хотя родился очень слабым и раньше срока. Наверно, его защитила Гуннора. Сам он этого не знал, так и не спросил у матери.  
Леди Сары не стало той холодной зимой, когда перевал окончательно засыпало снегом, а морозы наступили такие, что даже трещали стены домов. Она простудилась, истощённая заботами о беженцах, долго болела, а весной, когда снег в горах сошёл, её не стало.  
Стив остался один в неполные восемнадцать, но люди были верны ему и слушались его приказов. Говорили, что лицом он пошёл в мать, а характером в отца, хотя вряд ли кто помнил к тому времени погибшего лорда.  
Иногда Стив вспоминал, как его мать, стоя у витражного окна в башне, говорила:  
— Пятиконечная звезда — символ Светлых Древних, Стив, помни об этом. В ней они черпали силу, она защищала их от тьмы. Когда твой предок, лорд Донахью, пришёл в эти места, башня уже стояла здесь, она и указала ему путь. Звезду с витражного окна лорд сделал своим гербом, а башню назвали башней Громовой Леди, потому что в грозу часто видели здесь силуэт женщины. Говорят, она была одета в богатое зелёное платье, совсем как у какой-нибудь знатной леди. Твои предки поднимались на смотровую площадку с почтением, всегда спрашивали разрешения войти, прежде чем открыть дверь в комнату с фонарём. Обычно огонь в нём зажигали женщины, считалось, что их приход не оскорбит хозяйку башни. К сожалению, за все годы жизни здесь, я ни разу не видела её...  
Его мать и правда когда-то была Мудрой женщиной. Она врачевала и принимала роды, и даже в самых тяжёлых случаях ребёнок в её руках выживал. Люди в долине любили её, свою леди.  
Она никогда не говорила о прошлом: кто она и откуда, но вела себя как истинная госпожа, умела читать и писать, играть на лютне и петь.  
Люди говорили, что отец Стива привёз её откуда с севера.  
В прошлом семьи было много загадок и тайн, и Стив вечерами просиживал в семейной библиотеке, находившейся в башне, а потому уцелевшей, и часами читал старинные книги. Вот только ответов так и не нашёл.

+++

 **Спустя пять лет.**  
Джеймс долго оглядывал горную тропу, ведущую куда-то высоко в горы. Тропа вся заросла, по ней давно не ходили, только охотники говорили, что ведёт она в нехорошее место — Призрачную долину, в которую можно попасть только на рассвете или после полуночи.  
Байки о долине призраков как раз и привели сюда Джеймса. Если она населена призраками, значит, она пуста. А следовательно, её можно занять.  
Ближайшая к этому месту деревушка прекратила своё существование ещё лет десять назад. Расположенные рядом города Гринроуд и Блэквуд ализонцы уничтожили примерно тогда же.  
Страшное было время. Война длилась лет двадцать, люди уже со счёта сбились и почти перестали давать названия годам и месяцам.  
Только в год Грифона стало ясно, что враг будет вот-вот повержен. Лорды Хай-Хайллака заключили тогда договор с Древними — Всадниками-оборотнями, пообещав им тринадцать своих дочерей в жёны.  
Война длилась ещё год Огненного Тролля и год Шершня. Войска были разбиты, остатки ализонцев теснили к побережью, чтобы утопить в море, из которого они пришли на эти земли. К тому времени новые корабли с подкреплением уже не приходили.  
И наступил год Единорога — время выполнять свои обязательства. Говорят, Всадники забрали своих невест и увезли их куда-то, куда нет пути смертным. Возможно, вообще в другой мир.  
Джеймс всё это слышал, но своими глазами вовсе не видел, хотя знал, что многие байки — вовсе не байки, а чистая, хотя искажённая временем и молвой, правда.  
Сам он, говорят, был родом из Хай-Халлака, по крайней мере, так судили по его внешности. Местные были загорелые, с голубыми или серыми глазами, с волосами рыжими или каштановыми, тёмно-русыми или светлыми, что для Джеймса было диковинкой, хотя сам он и правда регулярно видел в зеркале нечто подобное. Просто привык он совсем к другим людям. Ему не нравилось отношение местных к женщинам, особенно наделённым Даром. Таких надо уважать и называть почтительно леди, потому что им даровано то, что недоступно мужчинам. Но в этих краях женщина обычно была всего лишь собственностью мужчины. Хорошо, если в браке со временем возникала любовь. Замуж могли выдать предельно рано, особенно в знатных семьях. Говорят, пообещать в невесты могли и в восьмилетнем возрасте, по крайней мере, так было с одной леди — заочно выдали замуж за юного лорда, которому и самому было только десять.  
Джеймсу такие порядки казались дикими.  
Сам он, сколько себя помнил, жил в совсем другой среде. Даже в другой стране. Там мужчины преклонялись перед женщинами, и это было правильно. Каждая женщина там обладала Даром, вершила судьбы, защищала страну так, как никогда не сможет мужчина. Женщины отдавали всю свою душу этому служению, поэтому было трудно решиться на брак, трудно подпустить к себе того, кто лишит этого Дара. Но некоторые всё же решались, а потому заслуживали ещё большего уважения.  
Джеймс как раз был в охране такой леди. Он называл её госпожой — и она искренне радовалась этому. Тому, что он вообще может говорить.  
Его подобрали на берегу моря, истощённого, полуживого. На голове была рана, левая рука сломана в нескольких местах.  
Он тогда долго лежал в беспамятстве, а выхаживала его эта леди. Не боялась прикасаться к незнакомцу, перевязывая его раны. Дарила ему жизнь каждым касанием.  
Джеймс думал, что с радостью бы служил ей до самой своей смерти, но... однажды госпожа вызвала его к себе и сказала, что он должен покинуть страну, что путь его лежит в Хай-Халлак, что там — его судьба.  
И Джеймс подчинился, хотя не видел в этом приказе смысла.  
Та страна, где жила его госпожа, осталась далеко позади, воюя с ализонцами на уровне не только меча, но и магии. Возможно, госпожа погибла в этой войне, как и многие её Сёстры до этого. Джеймс знал, что эти сильные женщины никогда не сдаются.  
Хай-Халлак разрывала на части эта же война, и Джеймс встал под знамя одного из лордов. Он лелеял в душе мысль, что потом, когда война закончится — а она обязана закончится, иначе быть не может, потому что тогда смерть Сестёр госпожи была бы напрасной, — так вот, когда война закончится, он найдёт свой дом. Или построит его сам.  
Слухи о долине призраков дали Джеймсу мысль, что нужно попробовать попасть туда, и если она и правда заброшена, привести там всё в порядок и самому стать лордом, чем плохо? И тогда в его долине будут те порядки, при которых люди и должны жить. В его долине женщины не будут бояться за свою жизнь. Они будут свободны в выборе и поступках.  
Возможно, кому-то эти мысли показались бы странными или ужасающими, но Джеймс знал, чего хотел, и умел добиваться поставленных целей.  
Тропа вела всё выше, забирая куда-то влево, и Джеймс стал сомневаться, правильно ли идёт. По пути то и дело попадались высокие, похожие на дорожные столбы камни непривычного зелёного цвета со светлыми прожилками.  
Лошадь то и дело хрипела, подозрительно косясь на них, но не стремилась броситься прочь.  
Когда на камнях стали попадаться рисунки, лошадь успокоилась, и путь пошёл гораздо легче.  
Чем дальше Джеймс продвигался по тропе, теперь всё более заросшей и заброшенной она становилась. В сгущавшихся под вечер сумерках уже совсем нельзя было понять, где тропа, и Джеймс решил остановиться и поискать ночлег.  
Об этой местности ходило много разных слухов. Охотники поговаривали, что долину просто так не увидишь, нужно дождаться «урочного часа». Лучше всего искать её, разумеется ночью, когда по другую сторону бездны ярко горит призрачный голубой огонь. Но если подойти к провалу, отделяющему долину от прочего мира, на закате, то можно будет различить вдали одинокую башню, а если дождаться сумерек, то в наступающей темноте станет видна невысокая фигурка в плаще, несущая на смотровую площадку большой сияющий неживым светом фонарь.  
В послевоенное время появились свои легенды и страшные истории. Одна из таких как раз и была легенда о Леди из Призрачной долины. Вроде как лорд её погиб на войне, захватчики разрушили оставшийся без войска замок, поубивали всех жителей, а она бросилась вниз с башни, не желая достаться врагу. Но с тех пор каждый вечер её призрак приносит свой мёртвый огонь на вершину башни, чтобы указать путь домой своему лорду.  
Кто-то даже клялся, что лично видел, как мрачная процессия призрачных войск во главе с лордом пересекала огромный провал между скалами и спускалась в долину.  
Джеймс этим байкам не очень верил, считал, что вот как раз на счёт последнего врут нещадно. Но кто-то действительно мог попасть туда, иначе откуда бы подобные сказки, верно?  
До глубокого провала, ведущего едва ли не в подземный мир, Джеймс ещё не дошёл. Он устроился у одного из дорожный камней, привязал уставшую лошадь к ближайшему кусту и принялся устраиваться на ночлег. Сгущались сумерки, и, может быть, где-то там в это самое время призрак леди действительно нёс огонь на вершину башни...  
Джеймс едва не выронил собранный для костра валежник, когда увидел сквозь деревья плывущий где-то вдали неясный огонь странного бледно-голубого цвета.  
Лошадь всхрапнула, почуяв неладное, и Джеймс, сложив ветки на землю, постарался успокоить встревоженное животное.  
Лес вокруг застыл, будто в ожидании. Ни звука, ни дуновения ветра.  
Только бледный огонёк плыл где-то далеко в темноте.  
Именно плыл, но при этом оставался на месте — будто кувшинка качалась на волнах тёмного озера.  
— Стой смирно, Уки, я сейчас, — пробормотал Джеймс и направился в сторону огня, продираясь сквозь заросли кустов и деревьев.  
Огонь оставался на месте.  
Он будто манил к себе, звал, обещая что-то хорошее, бесконечно прекрасное и желанное.  
Под ногами хрустели опавшие листья и сухие ветки. Один раз с земли вспорхнула какая-то перепуганная птица, заставив Джеймса шарахнуться назад от неожиданности.  
А потом он увидел провал.  
Огромная щель в земле, даже моста не перекинуть, разверзлась у самых его ног. Ещё шаг — и Джеймс камнем полетел бы вниз.  
— Ого... — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
На другой стороне бездны расстилалась та самая долина.  
Голубоватый туман, лёгкий и прозрачный поднимался со дна провала и стелился в долине, укрывая разрушенные дома и руины замка.  
И над этим туманом сиял тот самый огонь — на вершине башни.  
Из-за скал показалась луна и её серебристый свет добавил ещё большей нереальности открывшейся картине.  
Джеймс замер.  
На вершине башне и правда будто бы стояла чья-то фигура в плаще. Какое-то время провела там — и исчезла.  
А огонь продолжал гореть.  
— Во дела... — Джеймс медленно провёл по лицу рукой. — Значит, всё правда, не легенды.  
Он огляделся.  
Край провала с его стороны был почти чистым, деревья будто не смели приближаться к нему. Или будто их здесь когда-то вырубали?  
Если место расчищали, значит, кому-то это было нужно. А для чего?  
Осмотревшись вокруг ещё раз, он двинулся вдоль края, не выпуская из поля зрения призывно горящий огонь.  
Как маяк.  
Поднявшись чуть выше, Джеймс замер.  
С этой точки обзора лучше всего был виден огонь, и тот будто указывал дорогу, самую настоящую. Только отсюда стало возможно разглядеть в нагромождении камней скрытый природной иллюзией огромный мост, какой не под силу построить человеку: он был столь огромен, что выдержал бы армию.  
Значит, если легенда — на самом деле правдивая история, вот как сюда попали ализонцы.  
С любой другой стороны мост терялся на фоне гор, его невозможно было разглядеть. Но именно с этой точки, чётко напротив маяка, он был прекрасно виден.  
Джеймс быстро вернулся за лошадью, боясь, что пока он тут ходит, огонь погаснет и мост пропадёт, растворится в ночной тьме.

Копыта Уки гулко стучали по мосту. В свете луны камни казались серебристыми с белыми прожилками, но размеры этих глыб просто поражали: казалось, что всё это величественное сооружение создали великаны.  
Ночь оставалась тихой, без единого звука, только копыта лошади продолжали громко цокать.  
Туман из бездны стелился по низу, и казалось, что Джеймс и Уки плывут в серебристой реке.  
Огонь продолжал мерцать впереди, маня к себе, обещая что-то несбыточное.  
И вот закончился мост, под лошадиными копытами зашуршала прошлогодняя трава. Огонь становился всё ближе, а вместе с ним — и жуткие руины когда-то процветавшего городка.  
То, что это поселение когда-то процветало, было ясно даже сейчас, ночью.  
В свете луны Джеймс угадывал заваленную обожжёнными камнями площадь, вдали угадывались стены разрушенного храма. Чуть дальше площади торчали вверх чёрные обугленные столбы на месте какого-то длинного строения. То ли гостиницы, то ли крытого помещения для проведения ярмарки.  
Заброшенные, изувеченные войной дома вдоль пустынной улицы когда-то были очень большими, а значит, богатыми. Даже домишки помельче и подальше выглядели добротными, несмотря на всеобщее запустение.  
В этих домах окна закрывало стекло, осколки которого хрустели под копытами Уки, и хруст этот звучал оглушительно громко.  
Кругом царили смерть и безмолвие.  
Но — вот странность — на глаза ни разу не попались тела погибших здесь. Да что там тела, ни одной кости!  
Ведь так не бывает, да? Везде, где он был во время войны, оставались трупы. Изувеченные и гниющие. А здесь...  
Если бы это можно было так назвать, Джеймс сказал бы, что здесь чисто. Как будто кто-то позаботился о погибших.  
Башня становилась всё ближе и ближе, но огонь оставался всё таким же холодным и бледным, будто и правда мёртвый.  
Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь из охотников бывал здесь, нет? Или им хватало увидеть башню на другом конце провала, чтобы навсегда отпало желание искать это место?  
А потом город кончился, а башня стала лишь чуточку ближе.  
И Джеймс увидел кладбище.  
Оно было большим и ухоженным, огороженное каменной ажурной оградой, почти прижималось к краю леса.  
Ворота отсутствовали, но на столбах по краям Джеймс увидел вырезанный на камне сложный узор, в хитрых сплетениях линий которого он с трудом угадал пятиконечную звезду.  
Звезда. Любимый символ Светлых Древних. Неужели?..  
Джеймс медленно обернулся к башне — и увидел на смотровой площадке чей-то силуэт в плаще.

+++

Джеймс проснулся от холодной сырости и чьего-то пристального взгляда. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что на него нацелена стрела, серебристый наконечник которой ярко блестел на солнце.  
Глаза. У незнакомки, уверенно держащей в руках лук, были огромные серьёзные голубые глаза в пушистых длинных ресницах.  
— Кто ты? — раздался тихий голос, и сразу стало ясно, что это не женщина, а мужчина, пусть и болезненно хрупкий. — Ты не из Долин. Там нет такого герба.  
Джеймс сглотнул. Вместо герба он носил на своей тёплой куртке вышитую руну, символ его госпожи. Такие руны в Хай-Халлаке действительно не знали, это были символы той далёкой страны, где осталась его госпожа. Символы высшей магии, как говорили там. Его госпожа, благородная Мааргрет, сама нанесла этот знак на его одежду в качестве прощального подарка. А вместе с ним дала право считать себя родоначальником нового Дома.  
А незнакомец продолжал:  
— Этот знак не из этих земель. Кто ты? Ализонец?  
Вот оно что!  
Хотя Джеймс и не был похож на ализонца, но знак госпожи не давал ему права быть уроженцем Хай-Халлака. Длань её незримо простиралась над ним до сих пор.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, он спокойно ответил:  
— Я действительно не из Долин, но и не из Ализона. Моя госпожа живёт в стране, называемой Эсткарп. Она отпустила меня, сказав, что мой дом — в Хай-Халлаке. Она воевала там с ализонцами так же, как и я воевал с ними здесь. Они и мои враги.  
— Я знаю эту руну, — тихо сказал незнакомец и опустил лук.

+++

Стив настороженно разглядывал чужака, но больше не собирался его убивать. Руна Санг, хорошая руна, светлая, говорила о многом. Её не знали Мудрые женщины, но знала мать Стива, леди Сара. Здесь этой руной не пользовались, и мать её нигде не рисовала для обрядов. Она говорила Стиву, что это священные символы, которые не подвластны смертным. Эта руна была из таких. Оберегающая, но требующая огромную цену. Стив боялся представить, чем заплатила госпожа из Эсткарпа за право использовать этот знак.  
Чужак, представившийся Джеймсом, в свою очередь разглядывал его самого: и плащ матери, подбитый волчьим мехом, уже почти вытертый за прошедшие годы, и длинную не по размеру тёплую шерстяную рубаху, и выцветшие от старости сапоги, когда-то очень красивые, с узором. Но дольше всего его взгляд задерживался на глазах Стива и на длинных, заплетённых в неловкую косу, волосах. Стричься не было ни сил, ни желания. Однажды Стив попробовал отрезать длинные пряди сам, но получилось просто ужасно. Он не мог себе позволить выглядеть как какой-то дикарь. Поэтому по мере возможности тщательно ухаживал за собой.  
Он лорд. Пусть даже его долина давно опустела и не было здесь больше ни одной живой души, если не считать дикого зверья и птиц. Козу пришлось убить, когда она совсем отощала от голода — зимой её нечем было кормить. Зато её мясо спасло жизнь самому Стиву.  
Убивая её, он чувствовал себя так, будто убивает друга. Куры тоже долго не прожили. Стив старался не трогать их, кормил, чем мог. Но потом ударили морозы, и птицы умерли от холода.  
Как выжил сам, Стив понятия не имел.  
Он знал, что выглядит тощим и страшным, с ввалившимися щеками и торчащими скулами.  
Но чужак, Джеймс, смотрел на него, как на какое-то чудо.  
Сейчас, днём, руины города не выглядели столь зловеще, как ночью, Стив знал. Поэтому они сидели на берегу спускавшейся с гор речушки Тиг, и яркое солнце играло бликами на её бурлящей поверхности.  
— Значит, — Стив с болью вздохнул, — никто из них не дошёл до Норсдейла.  
— Видимо, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — В монастыре никто не слышал о беженцах из Зелёных Камней. Никогда. Уж про такое чудо там точно знали бы.  
Стив сгорбился и прижал к груди лук. Он никогда не думал, даже мысли не допускал, что подобное может случиться с его людьми. Но война... сама решает, как всё будет.  
— Эй, — чужак осторожно потянулся к его плечу, и Стив шарахнулся назад. — Прости, прости. Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Что должен был пойти с ними. Пойми, легче от этого никому бы не стало. Ничего бы не изменилось, просто не стало бы и тебя.  
Стив криво усмехнулся:  
— Думаешь, от этих слов стало легче мне? Я... оставил своих людей. Остался стеречь пустую долину, как... как...  
— Ты не трус, — теперь Джеймс нахмурился. — Твой поступок вообще за гранью, но это не трусость. То, что делаешь ты, простой человек никогда не смог бы сделать. Ты поддерживаешь в этой долине жизнь, даёшь ей шанс ожить снова, понимаешь? Пока ты здесь, люди могут прийти сюда снова! Ты держишь смерть на расстоянии от этого места.  
Стив не ответил.  
Он думал о воинах и крестьянах, о всей замковой челяди и беженцах, которых отправил отсюда, надеясь, что они попадут в Норстид, монастырь, слывший самым безопасным местом на свете.  
Он не понимал, что случилось, как так произошло, что все, о ком он думал долгие десять лет одиночества, погибли, так и не найдя спасения.  
А Джеймс сидел рядом и во все глаза смотрел на долину — отсюда она была как на ладони.  
— Я останусь с тобой тут, — безапелляционно заявил вдруг он, и Стив вздрогнул.

И Джеймс действительно остался.  
Он поселился тут же, в башне, в одной из тех комнат, где когда-то ночевала охрана. Громко разговаривал, смеялся, шутил, одним словом, всячески тормошил Стива.  
То и дело куда-то уходил, то на охоту, то на рыбалку. Бродил по пустым истерзанным улицам. Возвращался назад и говорил, рассказывал о своих путешествиях, о войне, о лордах, что объединили народ Хай-Халлака, чтобы победить врага. Даже о Всадниках-оборотнях вспомнил пару историй.  
Стив слушал, но не вступал в разговор. Занимался своими делами, поддерживал башню в жилом состоянии, тоже ходил на охоту и рыбалку. Наводил порядок там, в городе. Расчищал завалы, убирал с дороги камни. В этом году закончил починку здания таверны. Он многому научился — благодаря книгам. Конечно, не всё получилось сразу, но постепенно он смог.  
И вот, сегодня, любовно огладив дверь таверны, снова висевшую на петлях, он тяжело вздохнул:  
— Стекла нет. Нечем закрыть окна. Даже бычьего пузыря и того нет...  
— Я могу достать стекло, — осторожно предложил Джеймс. — Но зачем тебе починенная таверна, если в ней никого не будет?  
— Я делаю это ради них, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы. — Это память о них, о каждом! Я помню имена, я...  
— Ты хранитель памяти о мёртвых, — оборвал его Джеймс. — А тебе надо быть среди живых! Ты знаешь, что твою долину называют Призрачной?!  
Стив устал. Устал от этого человека, от его бесконечной болтовни, его какого-то странного, жадного взгляда. Он не выдержал — и ударил. Со всей силы, со всей своей яростью, спавшей все эти годы.  
И началась драка. Дикая, яростная, какая-то первобытная и жестокая.  
Только почувствовав чужие пальцы на своём горле, Стив замер. Облизнул разбитые губы, чувствуя на них кровь.  
Джеймс сидел на нём верхом и смотрел в глаза, выглядя каким-то удивлённым.  
— Твои глаза, — тихо прошептал он и коснулся грязной от пыли щеки Стива, заставив вздрогнуть. — Они удивительные. У женщин Эсткарпа таких не бывает, там все кареглазые, темноволосые и белокожие. У здешних таких тоже нет. Твои похожи на зимнее небо.  
— Ты воспринимаешь меня как женщину? — ощерился Стив и сплюнул кровавую слюну. — Убери руки!  
После короткой потасовки Джеймс распластал его на земле и накрыл собой, заломив ему руки за голову, сжав запястья до боли.  
— Я помню зимнее небо, — продолжил Джеймс, как будто ничего не случилось. — Холодное и суровое, где-то в горах. Такого не бывает в Эсткарпе. Я помню только это небо, больше ничего моя память не сохранила о прошлой жизни. А твои глаза — совсем как это небо. Холодные и суровые. Я никуда не уйду, мой лорд. Я останусь здесь, с тобой. Но если хочешь вдохнуть жизнь в эту долину — только скажи, и я приведу людей, здесь снова будут орать торговки на площади по утрам, пастухи будут пасти коз и овец, в кузнице снова застучит молот, а на улицах будет шумно и людно. В домах будут застеклённые окна, даже витражные, если хочешь. Только...  
— Что «только»? — Стив прищурился. — Ты хочешь править сам? Не выйдет, — он нехорошо улыбнулся, кривя разбитые губы. — Видел камни на дороге сюда? Видел мост? А звезду?  
— Я знаю, что эта долина — место Древних, лорд. Потому она и прекрасна, потому и должна жить. Ты благословен Древними на правление здесь, я не отрицаю и не претендую.  
— Но? — Стив замер.  
Он не чувствовал ни холода земли под собой, ни жара чужого тела над собой. Он не чувствовал ничего. Но это и не имело значения.  
Чего именно потребует этот искуситель? Чего он хочет взамен?  
— Я хочу... — Джеймс будто прочёл его мысли. Наклонился к лицу Стива, всё так же не отводя взгляд. — Я хочу, чтобы женщины здесь были свободными. Как в Эсткарпе. Чтобы не были собственностью мужчин. Твоя мать отказалась от прошлого, ты сам говорил. Она отдала себя и свой Дар твоему отцу. А он не сумел сберечь ни себя, ни её. Я хочу, чтобы в этой долине подобное больше не повторилось. Я приведу Мудрых, приведу кузнецов, торговцев и охотников, скотоводов, оставшихся без пастбищ, женщин и детей, потерявших мужчин, которые должны были их защитить. Защитишь ли их ты, Стив? Лорд, осенённый звездой Древних.  
Широко распахнутыми глазами Стив смотрел на этого страшного человека. Смотрел и говорил сипло, не веря, что говорит:  
— Я не смогу. Сам. Не смогу. Один я ничего не стою, даже с защитой звезды.  
— Я приведу тебе воинов. Лучших. Лучников, всадников, кого хочешь. Дашь ли ты свободу тем, кого я доверю тебе?  
— Свободу? Я... не знаю, что такое та свобода, о которой ты говоришь.  
— Я объясню, — на этих словах Джеймс коснулся носом щеки Стива, глубоко вдохнул запах разгорячённого тела и встал, отпустив, разжав руки. — Я уеду завтра, мой лорд. И прошу тебя, когда вернусь, встреть меня на смотровой площадке, укажи путь своим колдовским огнём. Я вернусь через три месяца. В полночь. Со мной будут все, кого я обещал, мой лорд.  
Он просто ушёл, а Стив остался лежать на стылой осенней земле. Он смотрел в серое небо и слушал собственное сорванное дыхание.  
На что он только что согласился?  
И согласился ли?

+++

Дни шли за днями. С ухода Джеймса ничего не менялось. Он ведь действительно ушёл, сразу же.  
И Стив снова занимался своими делами, приводил долину в порядок, охотился, ловил рыбу. Ел, спал, зажигал фонарь. Чинил свою поношенную одежду. И косился на груду цветных обломков, собранных в библиотеке башни.  
Осколки витражного окна.  
Будет ли среди тех, кого приведёт Джеймс, нужный мастер? Смогут ли они снова собрать из осколков витраж со звездой? Стив не хотел делать новый. Он хотел собрать витраж заново из того, что осталось. А главное — добавить к звезде новый знак.  
Руну, означающую раскрытую ладонь. Ту самую, которой наделила Джеймса его госпожа.

15.01.2017 - 18.01.2017


End file.
